A Box Full of Snow
by AniMa17
Summary: What can a box full of snow mean for some people? This year's Christmas special reveals what a box of snow can do.


I was worried I wouldn't be able to update Chappie 11 of _Sun VS Sword_ in four days (obviously I wrote this on the supposed end of the world), with the slacking off, the initiative to make more 100-worded stories, the urge to make Christmas-themed stories, the writer's block and distrustful internet connection. This is also the third non-100-worded story I made. Wee! So here's to a _Sun VS Sword _Christmas special! :)

Merry Christmas, minna-tan!

Disclaimer: I only own the story! :D

* * *

**A Box Full of Snow**

"Seriously, Gami-chan," Mizugameza Okinaru pulled up her scarf higher to cover her frostbitten nose. "How many gifts are you planning to buy? Have you any idea how much the prices increase _every_ year? Especially during Christmas month?"

"Yep," Mamori Gami's blue eyes checked if her hands that carried eight boxes- though she had more than eight at home- were steady and firm. "But the boxes and wrapping paper still come in cheap!" **(A/N: Do they? Where do you buy?)** She grinned, leaving her older best friend confused even as they parted ways.

* * *

"Well, come on; open it, Wiru-kun!" A petite orangehead cheered a twelve-year-old basset hound **(A/N: My bassets are still 2 years and a year old, respectively!)**, a small box sitting proud in between them. Finally, getting his mouth to open, William bit away the _Shiba-Inuko-san _wrapping away; the container opened on its own.

Inside was a box full of snow.

"What?" Kazemaru peeped over his niece's shoulder. "Why's it snow?" Gami turned to look at her uncle and grinned.

"Wiru-kun likes snow cubes more than snow cones. See?"

* * *

"O-pen! O-chan! O-pen! O-"

"Okay, okay! I'm taking it off!" The latter giggled; how did Gami-chan find a shop that customized its wrapping papers **(A/N: I want summa that too!)**? Okinaru was careful not to tear Shindou's beautiful face **(A/N: EW. EEEWWW. Get an iron mask, Shindou. You're far from beautiful. =3=)**. When the last of the wrapping was gone, the seagreen-eyed senpai saw a brown box and opened it.

It was a box full of snow.

Gami handed a small shovel to the girl across her and held her own. "Let's dig!" She said happily.

"How did you…chocolates in a box…filled with snow?! You're a genius! I love Toblerone!"

* * *

"Ikke, ikke, go, go!" Sang a merry girl beside a hospital patient, quoting the just-as-merry words of _Hana Kimi_ character Nakatsu Shuichi **(A/N: See? Everyone loves Ikuta Toma. ;3)**. Tsurugi Yuuichi removed the scotch tape first. "I bet you depend on the wrapping paper to distinguish which gift belongs to whom," Yuuichi jested.

"I do!" Gami laughed.

Just like dominoes, the hospital-themed wrapping paper fell off, revealing a box full of snow.

"Nandakore?" Yuuichi gave her a questioning look, but Gami only nodded him to observe more closely. Chancing a peek, he saw a small piece of paper- no, it was a check. Signed was the name of Gouenji Shuuya, with a considerably high amount of money for what? **(A/N: Brace yourselves! Prepare tissues!)** The blue-haired teen turned the paper over to check if there was anything written at the back.

And in fact there was:

'_I still play soccer, but this time I want to play with you. –Kyousuke'_

Tears flooding from his eyes, Yuuichi trapped the short Gami in a tight embrace. "He begged with all he had," She chimed, her tone still happy, but her voice close to cracking.

* * *

"San…ni…ichi," Gami whispered softly, hugging her knees for extra warmth as she watched him open his gift carefully. To her surprise, the boy in front of her chuckled with a genuine smile. "You really think of me that way?"

"Whaddaya mean?" The pink-nosed **(A/N: Blushing or from the cold? ;) )** gal wondered innocently.

"The gift wrapper's nice; it's like you telling me how this reminds you of m- what is this?"

"A box full of snow," The violet-and-white-clad lass said as a matter-of-factly **(A/N: Everyone loves Captain Obvious!)**.

"No kidding," Was his answer.

As he bent over to inspect whatever might have been buried in the snow-filled box, Gami released her hold on her legs and planted a soft peck on the boy's head.

Surprised yet relished of the feeling, the lad cuddled the orange-haired girl in front of him.

"There was nothing but snow in the box, so you could trick me into leaning closer to your reach, huh?" He laughed, blushing so hard it was possible to melt ice **(A/N: Cool. :)) )**.

The little angel didn't answer him, she only said two words.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

I most especially enjoyed Yuuichi's scene. And as for the last one, you decide which boy Gami's talking to! Hahaha, I love it when I do that; you readers do have your imagination, after all. ;) Oh-muh-Gami this is really, really nice, if I do say so myself! :P And as for you, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Also, I had to buy gifts for more than 17 people (family and friends) with a fixed budget of 3000 Filipino pesos from my savings! In the end I spent 3100, though. Hehe.

And, I was planning that mistletoe was inside the box the moment the mystery boy opened it, but NAH. ;))


End file.
